Philip Hendricks
Backstory Philip’s mother died while giving birth to him. Philip’s father, Justin Hendricks, fell into depression and had killed himself. A couple who had failed to try to have their own biological kids adopted Philip. They took him to a village which is where they lived and raised Philip as their own. Philip went to school, and trained with magic every day of his life, until one day, 14-year-old Philip came back from school, and had found out that the Witch Cult had attacked and killed everyone in his village. He started looking through in some houses, trying to see if anyone was still alive, to no avail. Instead of finding people from his village that were alive, he found some Witch Cult members. The few members of the Cult underestimated him and tried killing him, but the strength he displayed while fighting back, made them change their minds. They kidnapped him and took him to the cave where the witch cult lived. Betelgeuse, the leader of the cult, started torturing him to make him join the cult, despite being in a lot of pain, Philip still didn’t want to join the cult that killed everyone he had loved. A few warriors had discovered the Witch Cult hideout and raided it, one of the warriors named “Maon” had found out where they were keeping a child hostage, he took Philip home, and adopted him. he took care of Philip for one year, until he had set out on an adventure, and didn’t return for a whole week. Philip started getting really worried until someone came to the house he was currently living in and gave Philip the news that Maon had died. Although he did not know what had killed Maon, Philip planned to avenge him. He later joined the Knight Training Corps to be able to protect everyone he loved. While training there, he made lots of new friends. He fell in love with a girl named “Kristi Myles.” Together they had many adventures and passed the training corps with flying colors (Philip got 1st place in best results, while Kristi got 4th). The Top 7 people with the best results got picked to be Lund Wald’s personal knights. Living together, Kristi and Philip got closer than when they were still in the training corps. They started dating once Philip told her about his attraction towards her. Philip proposed to her after an entire year of dating. She accepted, they then got married a month later and had a child, whom they named Justice. Appearance Philip is a tall, light-skinned, handsome man with effulgent green hair and blue eyes. He is very well-built and is described to have one of the best bodies in the Wald Faction. Despite being over 30 years old, most people interpret him to be in his early 20s and are shocked to find out that he’s married and has children. He usually wears a variation of his Knight uniform which was given to Philip from Lund Wald as a gift for being his most trusted and strongest knight, when he is off-duty. In his dark warrior persona as Maon, Ainz would wear a fully jet-black body armor adorned with purple and golden markings on it. Not only that, but he also has a red cape and two large swords on his back while carrying it behind him. While in his Kyabou Form, Philip loses his trademark Green hair and instead gains Red hair instead. His iris’ also gain a reddish-greenish color. Meanwhile, in his Ten Goujo form, he gains White hair and whitish-greenish colored iris’. Personality Philip is a respected and kind gentleman with others. He is fair, clean, brave, and willing to fight next to justice even when he is not permitted to fight. He is known as the “White Knight”, and is widely trusted among the people of the Capital, Lunin. He only uses his sword when necessary, since, in addition to being a rule, he does not intend to hurt an ordinary person. Always looking for a way to solve things, even to the point of giving a villain the opportunity to surrender or would have to take extreme measures, such as being forced to kill him. He also respects the decision of his friends despite the fact that sometimes they criticize him for engaging in matters that do not correspond to him. Philip always puts the safety of others before himself. He looks out for those who he loves. Philip has stated that if he needed to hurt someone he loves for the sake of the world, he would actually spend hours contemplating what he should do. He’s very dense when people try to flirt with him. As seen by Kristi’s many failed attempts at attracting him. He has also stated that he hates tsunderes. In his dark warrior persona as Maon, he is viewed by people to be very dignified as a worthy adamantite adventurer yet not willing to make others uncomfortable around him. True to his nature, Maon is also very faithful and honorable, when he refused Enfi’s request for the Swords of Darkness, prioritizing them first as it was something he accepted before anything else. While he holds great trust with his comrades, he refuses outside aid if they happen to slow him down during his job. Let alone that, he would use some of his spare time to exchange greetings with every single adventurer's group in the Lunin Kingdom. Out of respect for his fellow adventurers, he doesn't like to reap the rewards for himself and wants them who took part in stopping the disturbance within Lunin to be paid equally as well. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''Lawful Good '''Name: '''Philip Justin Hendricks, “White Knight” '''Origin: Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Gender: '''Male '''Age: 35 Classification: '''Human, Godkin '''Date of Birth: March 5 * Zodiac/Horoscope: '''Pisces '''Birthplace: '''Somewhere in the Lunin Kingdom '''Weight: 200 lbs Height: '''6’2” '''Likes: '''His Family, anything and everything good. '''Dislikes: '''Villains, Anyone trying to harm his loved ones, Tsunderes. '''Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Green, Red (Kyabou Form), White (Ten Goujo Form) Hobbies: 'Slaying Monsters. '''Values: '''Everything Good. '''Maritial '''Status: Married '''Status: '''Alive '''Affiliation: '''Wald Faction '''Previous Affiliation: ' Knight Training Corps '''Themes: *Peace Sign Combat Statistics |-|Regular Form= Tier: Around 5-B | Low 4-C with Fūjin’s Blade Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Magic, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Water Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Earth Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Light Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Darkness Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Electricity Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Can reinforce self with mana, Healing, Barrier Creation, Master Swordsman, Flight, Afterimage Creation with Blessing of the Wind, Mind Control Resistance, Martial Arts , Clairvoyance, Resurrection. Attack Potency: At least Small Planet Level (Superior to Yaldabaoth. Without using his other two forms, Philip can stalemate Zesshi, who is able to damage the moon with a simple effortless Punch. He is likely stronger than her) | Star level Speed: High Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with the Wind God, Fūjin, who flies around Mach 60. He was also able to deflect millions of blades flying towards him at Mach 40.) | Possibly Faster with Blessing of the Wind Lifting Strength: Class P (Has thrown small Asteroids, during the fight with Zesshi.) Striking Strength: Small Planet Class, likely higher Durability: Moon Level (Tanked Punches from Zesshi, and survived getting hit face-first by a beam that sliced the moon apart.) Stamina: Godly (Superior to Yaldabaoth, who has fought hordes of demons for 2 months straight.) Range: Standard melee range normally, hundreds of meters with Magic, up to thousands of kilometers with Clairvoyance Standard Equipment: Fūjin’s Blade. A Sword made from the teeth of the Wind God, Fūjin. Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: Piercing attacks do extra damage to him. He can only resurrect himself and, he can only do it once. He is not skilled with any other Magic type, as he is with Wind Magic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ul Fura: Philip moves one of his arms in a slicing fashion, and a burst of wind comes flying out. Philip is able to cast this spell without needing to say the name. * Al Goa: Both of Philip’s arms get encased with Fire, which allows his punches to become stronger, and lets him add the ‘Burn’ status to his opponents. * Al Huma: Philip creates spears made out of Water which he shoots at his enemies. They are homing spears. * Ul Dona: A Magical Circle pops up in the Area where Philip lifts thick walls of earth in the shape of a dome. * First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Philip, it always misses. * Shuma: A Magical Circle appears under wherever he is and lets out a little burst of Wind. Philip tends to use this spell for landing. * Akra: He produces pale colored light around the target that envelops them in a veil of golden light. The veil presumably allows the target to carry things with ease. * Ur Fura: Philip creates a windstorm with the target in the middle, the raging wind strikes the target, slices them, tosses them, smashes them against the ground, and then flung so thoroughly they cannot discern up from down. * Al Fura: Philip unleashes a windstorm that is able to destroy people’s eardrums. * Clarista: Philip imbues his sword with the seven types of magic he can control. * Clararista: He fires a beam consisting of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Dark, and Electricity. This move is so powerful, it sliced up what was left of the Moon. * Au Clarista: Philip imbues himself with the powers of his seven magic types. Effectively raising all of his stats. Additionally, it can be used as a long-range version of Clarista where Philip unleashes this sevenfold spell in a blast of pure destructive energy. * Huma: He can create a green Barrier to protect himself from harm. The barrier’s defense seems to be high, as it took multiple hits from Zesshi until it broke. * Blessing of the Wind: Philip is able to absorb the Wind around him, and gets a huge boost in speed. He is able to absorb his own Wind Magic. * Godkin Bloodline: Philip is a descendant of beings called “Players.” Because of this, he is 10x stronger than a regular human in the Re;Hero-verse, and can live thrice the lifespan of a regular human. * Unseen Hand: As a Godkin, Philip can see and use the Unseen Hand. Philip can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. The effect area, power, and number of hands are based on the user. Philip is only able to use seven hands. * Blessing of the Phoenix: Upon death, he is granted a ”continue?” once. * Divine Protection of Sword Saint: Philip is able to fire a blue beam from any sword he wields. He is also able to strengthen the sword so it will not break easily. |-|Kyabou Form= Tier: Around 4-C | Possibly Higher Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blessed, Flight, Magic, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Water Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Earth Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Light Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Darkness Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Electricity Manipulation with a Spirit’s help, Can reinforce self with mana, Healing, Barrier Creation, Master Swordsman, Summoning, Afterimage Creation with Blessing of the Wind, Martial Arts , Clairvoyance, Resurrection, Reactive Power Level, Void Manipulation, Mind Manipulation. Attack Potency: Star level Speed: Sub-Relativistic+ (Can keep up with Zesshi) Lifting Strength: Class Z (Put the moon back together after the battle with Zesshi) Striking Strength: Large Planet Level (Was able to knock out Zesshi in 2-3 hits.) Durability: Unknown Stamina: Unknown Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Fūjin’s Blade Intelligence: Genius Weaknesses: If Philip stays in this form for too long, he will be unable to differentiate friend from foe. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Authority: Philip creates two Giant Shadow-like hands, that are attached to his back, it resembles the Unseen Hand. With this, he is able to either control the opponents mind or “borrow” their powers for an elongated amount of time. * Min Goa: Philip summons a Dragon-like creature made completely of fire. * First Attack Immunity: The first time an attack is performed at Philip, it always misses. * Shuma: A Magical Circle appears under wherever he is and lets out a little burst of Wind. Philip tends to use this spell for landing. * Akra: He produces pale colored light around the target that envelops them in a veil of golden light. The veil presumably allows the target to carry things with ease. * Ur Fura: Philip creates a windstorm with the target in the middle, the raging wind strikes the target, slices them, tosses them, smashes them against the ground, and then flung so thoroughly they cannot discern up from down. * Al Fura: Philip unleashes a windstorm that is able to destroy people’s eardrums. * Clarista: Philip imbues his sword with the seven types of magic he can control. * Clararista: He fires a beam consisting of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Dark, and Electricity. This move is so powerful, it sliced up what was left of the Moon. * Au Clarista: Philip imbues himself with the powers of his seven magic types. Effectively raising all of his stats. Additionally, it can be used as a long-range version of Clarista where Philip unleashes this sevenfold spell in a blast of pure destructive energy. * Huma: He can create a green Barrier to protect himself from harm. The barrier’s defense seems to be high, as it took multiple hits from Zesshi until it broke. * Blessing of the Wind: Philip is able to absorb the Wind around him, and gets a huge boost in speed. He is able to absorb his own Wind Magic. * Godkin Bloodline: Philip is a descendant of beings called “Players.” Because of this, he is 10x stronger than a regular human in the Re;Hero-verse, and can live thrice the lifespan of a regular human. * Unseen Hand: As a Godkin, Philip can see and use the Unseen Hand. Philip can cause physical interference by creating an invisible force field in the shape of a hand. The effect area, power, and number of hands are based on the user. Philip is only able to use seven hands. * Blessing of the Phoenix: Upon death, he is granted a ”continue?” once. * Divine Protection of Sword Saint: Philip is able to fire a blue beam from any sword he wields. He is also able to strengthen the sword so it will not break easily. |-|Ten Goujo Form= Tier: 1-A Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Space-Time Manipulation, Flight, Reality Warping, Resistance to Reality Warping, Astral Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Danmaku, Necromancy, Acausality, Hax Negation, Immortality (Types 2, & 4), Durability Negation, Fate Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (“Rebirthed” the World, Baphomet). Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Superior to Tatarous) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Strength: Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Unknown Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Fūjin’s Blade Intelligence: Super Genius Weaknesses: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Stellar Fall: Philip creates hundreds, upon thousands of stars, that fly towards his opponent. Only the strongest of Gods are able to survive this attack. Though, this move has a pretty long casting time. Key: Base | Kyabou Form | Ten Goujo Form Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Re;Hero no Subarashii Shukufuku michita Jinsei Category:Original Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Lawful Good Category:Air Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Light Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Blessed Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healing Users Category:Barrier Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Afterimage Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Void Users Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Space-Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Astral Users Category:Probability Users Category:Plot Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Necromancers Category:Acausal Characters Category:Immortals Category:Negation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sword Users Category:Good Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Warriors Category:Knights Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1